Despertar
by Ayame Fire
Summary: Kagome despierta siendo la Yukai más poderosa de todo el mundo,¿su mision? salvar a las razas de las garras de Naraku, la entrega de un amor eterno, una despedida y quizás el final de Kagome ¿q sucede cuando el ser amado muere despues de una noche d amor?
1. Chapter 1

Despertar.

La ultima batalla fue realmente dura, Sango la exterminadora, Miroku el monje buda, Shippo el pequeño yukai zorro, Sesshomaru el yukai de las tierras del oeste, Kouga el yukai lobo en compañía de Ayame la hembra yukai lobo, Kikio la sacerdotisa muerta, Kagome la colegiala del futuro e InuYasha el hanyou, todos participaron en la batalla contra el hanyou mas poderoso y maligno de todo el Sengoku, nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraban agotados y con varias heridas abarcando la mayoría de sus cuerpos.

-jujujuju…-se escucho por todo el lugar la risa malvada del yukai-…InuYasha…que patéticos son todos y cada uno de ustedes, al creer que pueden derrotarme a mi al gran Naraku…-dejando escapar una fuerte carcajada.

-maldito…-murmuro el hanyou reincorporándose con dificultad, apoyándose en su espada, para poder estabilizarse y estar de pie.

-he vencido, yo, seré el nuevo amo y señor de todo yukai así como también de los insignificantes humanos, y nadie podrá detenerme…-explicaba mirándole fijamente.

Las extensiones del demonio fueron trabajosamente eliminadas por el hanyou y sus amigos, les costo trabajo pero obtuvieron lo que siempre desearon, dejar solo una extensión Naraku.

El grito desgarrador del yukai resonó con fuerza, obteniendo la atención el lugar donde una flecha purificadora fue lanzada dando justo en el blanco, en el corazón del demonio, su mirada se fijo furiosa en la sacerdotisa muerta, pues esta aun mantenía tensado el arco dispuesta a lanzarle otra flecha.

-bien hecho mí querida Kikio…gracias a ti podré unir mi esencia a la perla de Shikon, logrando convertirme en el yukai más poderoso…-y con rapidez salto de la rama del árbol, alzando en su mano la dicha perla, esta comenzó a brillar de un rosa intenso, señal que estaba lista para cumplir el deseo que se le pidiera.

-Naraku!!!...-la voz de la joven colegiala llamo la atención del medio hanyou, quien abrió grande sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver que la mujer, encima del grande demonio gato Kirara, se dejaba caer con los brazos abiertos encima de el, cayendo en su espalda, ella se aferro fuertemente a el.

-Kagome!!!...-resonó el grito alarmado y preocupado de sus compañeros, a excepción del yukai del oeste y la sacerdotisa no miko.

Todos retuvieron la respiración al ver como Naraku sacudía fuertemente su cuerpo y espalda con la clara intención de tirar a la joven pelinegra de encima de si.

-perla de Shikon, yo el gran Naraku deseo ser el yukai mas fuerte y poderoso de todo el lugar…-grito fuertemente el, levantándola mas al cielo esta comenzó a brillar más intensamente.

-Perla de las cuatro almas, que estas llena de justicia y de bondad, has realidad los deseos de mis amigos, el mió, pero el de Naraku jamás…Yo Kagome tu protectora ha rezado…-murmuro suavemente la pelinegra, y un enorme resplandor los cubrió totalmente a todos, cegándolos y dejándolos caer en un estado de total inconciencia.

La esencia de la perla se confundió por tantos deseos a la vez y deseos tan distintos que en ves de cumplir cada y uno de ellos pedidos, decidió cumplir lo que en resumen sería un mundo desequilibrado, haciendo que hanyous, humanos y yukais convivieran en un solo mundo, donde ellos mismos serian sus propios jueces para saber como equilibrar el nuevo mundo que hoy les esperaría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

400 años después.

La ciudad se encontraba en total caos, edificios, puentes, carreteras, casas, supermercados, todo se encontraba totalmente destrozado, la raza humana, la raza de hanyou y algunos de la raza yukai contaba tan solo los minutos para su exterminio total.

El mundo era gobernado por el temible Naraku, ya que después de tantos años el jamás se dio por vencido con el hecho de ser el absoluto gobernador del mundo, mientras las razas convivían, trabajan, estudiaban para forjar un mejor futuro, jamás supieron que detrás de esas vidas tranquilas y llenas de paz guardaba un futuro totalmente cruel y devastador. Naraku con mañas y engaños junto a muchas personas quienes le ayudaron fielmente para que el lograra su mayor objetivo, muchos de ellos le fueron abandonando al ver las verdaderas intenciones, la culpabilidad cayo sobre sus hombros pero todo estaba hecho ya, nada se podía hacer para evitar eso.

Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que se rehusaban completamente a la esclavitud a la que se encontraban diariamente sometidos, se reunieron en un escondite lejos de la ciudad, cuidando constantemente que nadie les siguiera y menos descubrieran lo que estaban planeando.

-Shion, esta despertando...-susurro un joven de cabello castaño, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos color miel, vestía con un pantalón color gris y por encima de el llevaba una pequeña bata color blanco.

Shion fue la primera en rehusarse ante el gobierno, ella fue quien fundo el pequeño grupo llamado Vector, hija menor de uno de los científicos más importantes de todo Japón, quien fue asesinado bajo las ordenes del gobernador, al enterarse de que el estaba planeando crear una organización para enfrentar y darles nuevamente la libertad a todos.

-gracias Allen, ¿su estado como se encuentra?...-pregunto mientras caminaba, mirando fijamente una pequeña libreta de apuntes, donde se especificaban los avances de la recuperación.

Allen, el era un pupilo del científico Uzuki y era uno de los más avanzados y fieles estudiantes de el, el fue el primero en unirse al padre de Shion contra la lucha por la libertad, pero fue salvado por su mismo jefe, cuando fueron sorprendidos en el laboratorio mientras planeaban estratégicamente los movimientos. El presencio la terrible muerte del científico, cuando los soldados se hubiesen marchado el salio de su escondite para llegar a un agónico hombre quien en su lecho de muerte le pidió insistentemente que cuidara de su hija menor Shion y que le hablara del motivo por el cual su padre había muerto, el asintiendo ante la petición el hombre cerro los ojos ya sin vida. Desde entonces cumplió con su promesa y en cuanto la conoció supo que ella seguiría con el sueño de Uzuki, por que después de todo ella era muy parecida a su padre.

-como podrás ver en los apuntes, su estado de recuperación ha ido mejorando, sinceramente no esperaba que sobreviviera, no después de haberla encontrado en ese estado semi-agónico…-murmuro realmente sorprendido el joven.

-durante su delirio ¿logro decir o murmurar alguna palabra?

-si, como tu dices, mientras se encontraba en delirio murmuro….InuYasha...-respondió el mirando al techo como tratando de verificar que ese fuese el nombre.

-¿InuYasha?...-pregunto sorprendida la castaña, con los ojos verdes grandes por la sorpresa.

-si, hemos intentado buscar algo relacionado con esa palabra o nombre pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada.

Ambos se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta, Allen dirigió su mano a la perilla pero esta giro prácticamente antes de que fuese tocada, dejando salir de la habitación a una jovencita de unos 13 años quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con algunos platos usados.

-Shion chan, Allen Kun, buenos días…-saludo tiernamente la niña de cabello corto y color rubio, mientras sus alegres ojos azules se posaban en los dos jóvenes.

-buenos días mimi chan, dime ¿está despierta?

-si, y tenía algo de hambre por lo que fui a traerle un poco del desayuno, espero que no allá problema con eso…-sonrió la niña.

-no, al contrario has hecho un buen trabajo…-le apremio acariciándole tiernamente la cabecita.

-bueno, les dejo tengo que llevarme esto…-y con una pequeña reverencia desapareció entre el pasillo del lugar.

Toc….Toc…

-adelante…-se escucho la suave y agotada voz de la habitación.

-buenos días…-saludo amablemente Shion.

-buenos….días…-correspondió tímidamente la pelinegra.

-mi nombre es Shion ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-mi…mi…nombre….mi nombre…-susurraba totalmente confundida por no poder recordar su nombre, pero un vago recuerdo llego a su mente recordándole a cierto chico de cabello plateado con ropas rojas mientras le escucha murmurar un Kagome.

-¿no recuerdas tu nombre?

-Kagome…-susurro por lo bajo.

-¿eh?

-mi nombre es Kagome.

-mucho gusto Kagome, dime ¿recuerdas algo más?

-no, no recuerdo mucho…ni siquiera se como es que llegue hasta aquí.

-bueno, te lo pregunto por que mis compañeros y yo te encontramos tirada en medio parque inconciente, tenías varias heridas en todo tu cuerpo prácticamente estabas agonizando, debido a un fuerte derrame de sangre que tuviste…-explicaba la castaña mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-eso explica el por que de tantas vendas…-murmuro Kagome.

-¿no te has sentido un poco extraña?

-la verdad, desde que desperté siento una extraña sensación recorrer por todo mi cuerpo…además no me explico esto…-menciono mientras le mostraba ambas manos, en ellas con una especie de garras.

-como te decía, te encontramos en un estado semi-inconciente, cambiamos diariamente las vendas, e incluso te hizo mas de una curación profunda pero tus heridas simplemente no cicatrizaban, así que a modo de no perderte y no tenerte sufriendo, tomamos una muestra de tu sangre y estuvimos experimentando con ella, tratando de fusionar algunas células de yukais en ellas que te permitieran sobrevivir…-guardo silencio por unos momentos para tomar aire, mientras se percataba de la total atención de la pelinegra en ella- intentamos con todo tipo de células de yukai, pero simplemente estas eran rechazadas, hasta que encontramos por fin unas que por una extraña razón se complementaron a la perfección a las tuyas…es como si ese yukai hubiese estado destinado para ti.

-¿me estas queriendo decir que soy una especie de fenómeno?

-no, no es que seas un fenómeno, si no que por tus venas ya no corren sangre humana, si no que por tus venas simplemente corre sangre yukai.

-dices ¿que soy una yukai?

-quizás no te agrade la idea, pero era la única opción que teníamos para que pudieras sobrevivir.

-eso significa ¿Qué he dejado de ser sacerdotisa?

-¿eres una sacerdotisa?...-pregunto sorprendida Shion.

-al menos eso era antes, de ser una yukai completa…-susurro suavemente Kagome.

-te equivocas…-susurro con la voz reseca Shion.

-¿Qué?

-que no eres una yukai simplemente….si no que eres una yukai sacerdotisa.

-yukai sacerdotisa…me gusta como suena eso…-sonrió tímidamente.

-la verdad no se como vayan a evolucionar los poderes tanto yukais como tus poderes espirituales…por cierto… ¿siempre has tenido los ojos de un color azul?

-no, siempre los he tenido de color café chocolate… ¿Por qué?

-por que tus ojos son de color azul…

-quizás se deba a lo de eso de yukai…disculpa…

-¿si?

-dices que me encontraron sola ¿no es así?

Shion simplemente asintió

-ya veo…-agallo la mirada triste.

-acaso ¿estabas con alguien más antes de quedar mis amigos y InuYasha…-susurro con ternura ese nombre.

-¿Qué o quien es InuYasha?

-es quien…el es un hanyou…que siempre estaba a mi lado…

-ah, ahora entiendo por que lo llamabas mientras delirabas.

-¿lo llame?

-si, Allen ha intentado encontrar información acerca de el, pero simplemente no ha encontrado nada por el momento…lo más recomendable es que te quedes con nosotros….aquí estas protegida y a salvo, quizás sea lo mejor ya que necesito o mas bien necesitas orientarte e ir despertando poco a poco tus poderes…-le pidió amablemente Shion mientras se reincorporaba de la silla.

-si….gracias por permitir quedarme con ustedes…-agradeció tiernamente Kagome.

-de nada…después de todo te lo debemos…ya que hicimos algunas cosas sin tu consentimiento…-susurro Shion con cierto remordimiento.

-tranquila lo hicieron para salvarme y eso es lo importante…-sonrió.

-gracias…-susurro la castaña sonriéndole tiernamente-..En un momento mandare a Mimi a que te traiga algo de ropa para que puedas estar cómoda, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo o alguno de la gente de aquí…-y sin más salio de la habitación dejando a una Kagome sumida en sus pensamientos.

-InuYasha… ¿Dónde estas?...-susurro suavemente, mientras dos traviesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se aferraba con fuerza a la cama apretando fuertemente los puños en ella. La noche cayó y con ella la dulce pelinegra quien se quedo dormida por tanto llorar por su InuYasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos del sol jugaban sobre el rostro de la pelinegra, mientras ella se movía inquietamente en su cama, sus ojos se abrían lentamente, pestañando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por un lado de su ventana, se reincorporo estirándose perezosamente dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo pero después su semblante se entristeció al recordar en el lugar que estaba y el destino que había sufrido.

-es cierto…tengo que encontrarte a ti y a los demás chicos…-susurro suavemente mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana que mostraba un hermoso panorama, de un enorme jardín con flores de colores.

-buenos días Kagome San…-saludo alegremente Mimi, quien entraba con una gran caja dejándola encima de la cama de Kagome, llamando la atención de ella.

-buenos días…

-Mimi…me llamo Mimi, espero que nos llevemos bien…-y le sonrío.

-buenos días Mimi…-sonrío correspondiendo la sonrisa de la pequeña Mimi.

-Shion chan a mandado esto para ti, es ropa para que puedas sentirte a gusto y salir a pasear si así lo deseas…-le animaba- ah cierto, pero no debes alejarte mucho de aquí, es peligroso.

-gracias… ¿Por qué es peligroso?

-bueno eso será mejor que Shion te lo explique…ya que como soy muy pequeña aun no entiendo muchas cosas, solo sigo las peticiones que ella me hace… ¿te ayudo a cambiarte?

-si por favor…-y Kagome se reincorporo de la cama lentamente, mientras abría la caja que se encontraba en su cama, de ella saco unas mallas color café oscuro, un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra y una especie de chaqueta torera, junto con unos tenis color negros a juego con la blusa, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta sorprendiéndose al ver su cabello más largo de lo normal, pero recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Shion y le pareció algo de lo más normal.

-te ves muy bien Kagome…-le halago entusiasmada la pequeña.

-gracias Mimi chan, bueno andando busquemos a Shion.

Y así ambas salieron de la habitación caminando por el enorme pasillo en busca de Shion, que la encontraron en la enorme cafetería del lugar, mientras ella desayunaba tranquilamente un pan de azúcar con un poco de café, mientras leía un periódico atentamente.

-buenos días Shion.

Llamando la atención de la joven, quien levanto lentamente la mirada dejando de lado lo que estaba leyendo.

-buenos días Kagome, Mimi chan, pero por favor siéntense a tomar el desayuno conmigo…-les invito.

-claro Shion Chan…-chillo alegre Mimi, mientras se sentaba siendo imitada por Kagome.

-Shion… ¿Por qué es peligroso salir de aquí?

Shion miro seriamente a Kagome, mientras bebía un poco de su café.

-creo que tienes derecho a saberlo todo…-suspiro Shion acomodando sus lentes-…toda la ciudad es peligrosa mientras este bajo el mandato del gobernador…Naraku…-ante esto los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en sorpresa.

-has dicho ¿Naraku?

-si, ¿no lo sabías? Naraku es el absoluto gobernador del mundo…desde que el tomo el poder el mundo cayo en una tremenda esclavitud…mi padre murió asesinado por ordenes de ese maldito, debido que se entero de que mi padre era el organizador del movimiento para la lucha por la libertad…pero no se pudo cumplir…y yo he decidido encargarme de hacer el sueño de mi padre realidad…un mundo lleno de paz donde no allá esclavitud ni maldad…-ambas guardaron silencio, Kagome comprendiendo la decisión de ella y Shion por el dolor que aun le causaba la muerte de su padre- por eso ese día que te encontramos inconciente tuve la extraña sensación de que tu eras la persona que yo estaba esperando…la persona que me ayudaría a terminar con esto…pero al encontrarte en ese estado…me atreví a alterar tu genética…para hacerte un ser con el corazón los sentimientos de un hanyou…y la inteligencia de un yukai…pero me he llevado la sorpresa de saber que también cuentas con los poderes de una sacerdotisa…tu eres el futuro…y en tus manos esta nuestro futuro...

-yo…yo no creo ser ese futuro…Shion perdóname…pero no puedo tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como esa…no estoy lista y jamás lo he estado…-susurro Kagome mirándola fijamente.

-pero Kagome…estoy segura…que tu…

-lo siento Shion….pero yo no soy esa persona que estas buscando…-Kagome se levanto del lugar, dándole la espalda a Shion.

-entonces…será mejor que pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a InuYasha….seguro el ya debe estar muerto…por este maldito mundo…-murmuro furiosa Shion.

-eso no es cierto…el aun sigue con vida…-susurro Kagome apretando los puños con fuerza.

-si es así, no durara mucho tiempo….no mientras Naraku sea el gobernador…-susurro Shion agachando la mirada.

Maldito Naraku…. Siempre ese maldito ocasionando daño, sufrimiento y dolor a las personas…pero sobre todo a las personas que ella más amaba en la vida…. Shion tenía razón si el seguía con vida todo seguiría en caos, en desequilibrio, y la gente seguiría sufriendo…aparte necesitaba encontrar a InuYasha y si tenía suerte encontrar a sus amigos.

Kagome se giro mirando fijamente a Shion, los ojos de Shion se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver que los ojos de Kagome ya no eran de color azul si no que ahora eran de un color café cobrizo, noto como ella simplemente asentía y se marchaba del lugar dejando a una castaña temblorosa. Su mirada…su mirada era en verdad tenebrosa, era un mirar frío, sin sentimientos, sin alma…era…era como si ella fuera un ser sin vida.

Shion reacciono rápido y comenzó a correr con rumbo a la dirección por la que Kagome momentos antes se había ido, logrando distinguir a pesar de la distancia que Kagome entraba a un cuarto de simulación.

Shion entro aprisa al pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de simulación con una velocidad impresionante tecleaba las teclas de la computadora. Cargando la simulación inmediatamente.

-iniciando el combate sin ninguna restringían de ataques permitido, ¿puedes hacer esto?, lista, ¿Kagome?

-ninguna objeción, Shion.

Kagome comenzó a correr rápidamente dirigiéndose a un grupo de yukais que por lo visto eran los que se encontraban bajo el servició de Naraku, los demonios empezaron a atacar ocasionando una cortina de humo y derrumbando el puente por el cual Kagome había corrido momentos antes, dando un gran salto con una voltereta en el aire para apoyarse en la pared de un edificio destruido e impulsarse con fuerza cayendo en una especie de puente quedando frente a ellos, dos de ellos atacaron lanzándose contra ella pero Kagome dio un salto esquivando los golpes mientras se encontraba en los aires se giro quedando semi acostada en el aire y sacando una especie de arco de color celeste lanzando una flecha a cada demonio dándoles justo en la cabeza, estos cayeron sin vida en el suelo.

Kagome cayó de pie en medio del grupo del resto de los demonios, Kagome comenzó a correr con una velocidad impresionante mientras hacía que los demonios se destruyeran unos a otros en un intento por tratar de atacarle, pero sin lograrlo, mientras Kagome corría dio un pequeño saltito dando marometas esquivando los ataques, dando por ultimo un gran salto dando a parar en la espalda de uno de los demonios, en su mano derecha apareció una pequeña espada la cual enterró profundamente en la espalda de el y la arrastro con fuerza haciéndole una pequeña pero profunda herida logrando que este muriera desangrado. Dio nuevamente otro salto con fuerza entrando por una de las ventanas de otro edificio en ruinas apoyando con fuerza los pies tratando de frenar un poco y reducir la velocidad que llevaba, dando a parar de golpe con la pared quedando de perfil, extendió su brazo izquierdo lanzando con esta una especie de rayo azulado dando justo en la cabeza de uno de los dos demonios, el otro demonio intento escapar pero rápidamente fue asesinado por un segundo rayo que le atravesó el pecho por completo.

Shion miraba fijamente la pantalla.

-genial, tanto la toma de decisiones como la compatibilidad del combate son exactamente como habíamos pensado…-susurro sorprendida de ver los movimientos de Kagome.

Kagome se reincorporo lentamente, mientras el aire jugaba suavemente con su largo cabello, miraba alrededor de ella dándose cuenta de que no había sobrevivido ningún enemigo.

-enemigos destruidos…ningún sobreviviente…-susurro fríamente Kagome.

-esta bien, adivino el nivel de combate simulado….era demasiado fácil…-suspiro Shion contenta…-desactivando simulación.

La simulación comenzó a desaparecer lentamente dejando a Kagome en la oscuridad de la habitación, una vez finalizada, Shion procedió a guardar la información y una ves lista, salio de la habitación, viendo con satisfacción que la pelinegra le esperaba pacientemente, pero le preocupo demasiado al ver que sus ojos seguían siendo de ese color café cobrizo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabello plateado y orejitas de perro corría mientras cubría con dificultad la herida hecha en su costado derecho, su respiración era sumamente agitada, se escondió entre unos árboles de eucalipto que le ayudarían a esconder su aroma de los yukais que lo perseguían, se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo y suspiro con alivio al ver pasar a sus enemigos sin percatarse de su presencia.

Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pequeño pañuelo que tenia bordado en la esquina inferior la letra de K e I siendo adornado por un corazón algo grande, una sonrisa surco su rostro y lo apretó con fuerza entre su mano.

-Kagome…Kagome…tengo que encontrarte…-susurro suavemente mientras en la oscuridad apareció un pequeño destello dorado desapareciendo casi al instante en el que apareció.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome se detuvo de repente y sus ojos cambiaron a color azul, se llevo una mano a la altura de su pecho y mirando por el enorme ventanal un punto fijo, apretó con mayor fuerza su mano al lado de su corazón.

-InuYasha…-susurro suavemente mientras sus ojos azulados brillaban intensamente para pasar nuevamente a un café cobrizo-…te encontrare lo juro…y cuando eso suceda nadie podrá separarnos…

CONTINUARA……………..


	2. Gouchin

**Gouchin**

En el capitulo anterior.

Kagome se detuvo de repente y sus ojos cambiaron a color azul, se llevo una mano a la altura de su pecho y mirando por el enorme ventanal un punto fijo, apretó con mayor fuerza su mano al lado de su corazón.

-InuYasha…-Susurro suavemente mientras sus ojos azulados brillaban intensamente para pasar nuevamente a un café cobrizo-…Te encontrare lo juro…y cuando eso suceda nadie podrá separarnos…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pelinegra caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, pero se detuvo a medio andar y con expresión pensativa cambio de rumbo, quería salir un rato a caminar y tomar un poco de aire le haría bien distraerse un poco además era sofocante estar todo el día encerrada no es que se quejara ni que fuera mal agradecida simplemente tanto encierro llega a ser intolerable. Detuvo su andar al llegar a la puerta de salida, se estiro relajando sus músculos por completos mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-¿Kagome Chan?...-Su andar se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar la suave voz de la pequeña Mimi.

-¡Oh! Mimi Chan ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Piensas salir?

-Si, pero no te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado ¿Podrías avisarle a Shion por favor?

-Claro, pero ten mucho cuidado recuerda que es muy peligroso salir y más cuando se sale sola.

-Prometo que lo tendré, bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato…- Con una tierna sonrisa, salio del lugar y las puertas se cerraron tras de ella, Mimi llevo su pequeña manita a la altura de su pecho para dejar escapar un suspiro, su rostro reflejaba preocupación pero estaba conciente de que no se le podía mantener a la pelinegra encerrada.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente pero paro de golpe para mirar con sus ojos azulados el jardín que se encontraba justo al frente de la entrada en medio de este se encontraba una hermosa fuente con una estatua en forma de ángel con las dos manos unidas a la altura de su pecho como si estuviese rezando, la pelinegra sonrío ante esto y dando una profunda bocanada de aire aspirando el hermoso aroma del lugar, retomo su camino.

Sus pasos la llevaron al centro de la ciudad, tenía que admitir que muchas cosas cambiaron mientras ella se encontraba conciente sus pensamientos se sumergieron en la conversación que días atrás mantuvo con Shion, si era cierto lo que ella le dijo eso significaba que al momento de que ella invoco el conjuro la esencia de la perla se confundió tanto que al final decidió hacer todos los deseos realidad sin lograr a cumplirlos del todo. Eso explicaba el por que cuando despertó no recordaba tantas cosas, además el saber que la encontraron a medio lecho de muerte solo una cosa podría significar que lo que para ellos fue un día para el tiempo y espacio fueron años, eso explicaba el ambiente tan futuristico que estaba sufriendo el mundo, sin contar que ahora las razas convivían aunque seguía habiendo problemas con los Yukais de sangre pura pues estos aun seguían sin tolerar tanto a los humanos como los Hanyous.

Pero algunas cosas aun seguían confundiendo a la joven, si para ellos solo fue un día como es posible que Naraku hubiese llegado a tanto y de golpe la respuesta llego a su cabeza, claro el deseo solo cumplió uno por completo el de ese demonio puesto que el fue el que tenía la perla en sus manos cuando ella lanzo el conjuro, se golpeo mentalmente ya que por su mente no paso esa idea o consecuencia la desesperación la cegó tanto que no pensó las consecuencias de sus actos. Esto que estaba pasando era totalmente su culpa, era importante buscar a InuYasha y a los demás pero sobre todo era de suma importancia saber si ellos pudieron adaptarse a esta situación tan extraña y confusa para ellos. Recordó las palabras de la castaña y suspiro, después de todo Shion tenia razón aunque no deseara admitirlo otra vez por su culpa cambiaron las cosas como aquella primera vez que llego al Sengoku ¿Pero es que jamás pudo hacer algo bien? Pues bien ahora ella se encargaría de reparar el daño ocasionado se enfrentaría a Naraku, lo derrotaría y esperaba en vida que con ello todo volviese a la normalidad, ahora más que nada necesitaba aferrarse a algo y esa era una excelente esperanza para ella.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la oscuridad de los callejones de las pequeñas calles lejos de la ciudad la pequeña silueta de un niño corría con la respiración agitada tratando de huir de dos Yukais enormes quienes le perseguían, la desesperación por escapar entorpecía sus pasos, escudándose entre callejones y algunos sitos de escondite que conocía a la perfección trataba de desorientarles pero con lo desarrollado que tenían su ofalto no tardaban casi nada en darle alcance.

Se escondió en un espacio reducido entre dos edificios y solo vio pasar las siluetas de los demonios pasar sin percatarse de el, suspiro aliviado y ya más relajado procedió por irse al lado contrario sin salir de su escondite, por fin salio de ese estrecho lugar y con una expresión de alivio comenzó a correr con tranquilidad hasta llegar a otro callejón donde la mayoría de los edificios se encontraban destrozados.

El pequeño se detuvo un poco para tomar algo de aire y así poder seguir avanzado hasta llegar a su "hogar" que era en justo en esos edificios, el joven ante la idea de estar pronto con su familia no se percato de que uno de los demonios le seguía el paso, llevándolo sin querer a donde el se escondía y resguardaba de las persecuciones constantes.

El demonio sonrió divertido y con un pequeño silbido al viento fue el llamado que hizo para atraer a sus compañeros, ya que después de todo no perdieron a su presa y quizás con un poco de suerte no solo sería ese chiquillo quien les divertiría si no tal ves hubiese más humanos con los cuales jugar.

Desde que llego el caos los Yukais de sangre pura no respetaban ya los lazos de hermandad que tenían para con las otras dos razas al contrarío en medio de los cambios la gran mayoría se divertía cazando, persiguiendo, atormentando, torturando y matando a humanos y hanyous por igual. Incluso entre los mismos llegaron las peleas, discusiones, por otra parte se encontraban varios yukais que estaban en contra de acabar con los de las demás razas solo por el hecho de la confusión cosa que ellos tampoco aun asimilaban y solían meterse en grandes problemas al tratar de proteger a los mas débiles, a los humanos y a los hanyous. Tanto humanos como los hanyous se protegían y cuidaban mutuamente mientras con agradecimientos recompensaban los sacrificios de los yukais que luchaban por protegerles pero desgraciadamente la mayoría de ellos solía fallecer en medio de la pelea llevándose consigo mismos a sus hermanos. (Osease que morían los yukais buenos pero llevándose consigo a los yukais malos)

Los demonios llegaron con su compañero y rápidamente se lanzaron al lugar donde el niño se fue, caminaban con total cuidado procurando no hacer mucho escándalo que advirtiera a los huéspedes de que ellos estuviesen ahí.

Las risas de los huéspedes los guiaron hasta ellos, estos ocultos entre las sombras observaban a un pequeño grupo de humanos y hanyous quienes convivían mientras cenaban tranquilamente, pero aun a pesar de las desgracias reían y jugaban alegremente.

El estruendoso ruido llamo la atención de los presentes quienes dejaron sus labores y distracciones para enfocarse en lo que origino el ruido, todos abrieron grandemente sus ojos en sorpresa al verse descubiertos, comenzaron a correr tratando de huir de ellos, mientras que estos solo reían divertidos dándoles algo de tiempo para que se alejaran lo suficiente y poder hacer una excelente casería. Los gritos de todos resonaron por todo el lugar pero el lugar se encontraba desolado ningún ser fuerte se encontraba lo suficientemente cercas para ayudarles. Toda la "manada" se mantenía unida tratando de que así no les tomaran por sorpresa en caso de que los acorralasen se defenderían mutuamente así les costase la vida. Los demonios al ver que estos se alejaran lo suficiente con un enorme rugido se lanzaron en la búsqueda de ellos, las pisadas desesperadas, y a lo lejos las pisadas fuertes y poderosas solo era cuestión de minutos para que todo acabara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pelinegra detuvo abrutadamente su paso, olfateando el ambiente su mirada se concentro o daba a entender que un enorme edificio llamo su atención pero era claro que la mujer presentía algo más. Y sin pensarlo cruzo la acera con rumbo al lado derecho de la ciudad, caminaba en medio de callejones no tan oscuros hasta que logro llegar al final de estos. El panorama en realidad era triste, los límites de la ciudad se encontraban desolados y todo alrededor estaba totalmente destruido. Los ojos azulados de Kagome comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras retenía las lagrimas tratando de que estas no salieran, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que tanta gente estaba sufriendo y que todo esto ocurrió por su estupidez por no haber sabido pensar las cosas antes que de actuar.

Por alguna extraña razón la pelinegra comenzó a correr colina abajo, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tenía un mal presentimiento y deseaba llegar cuando antes al lugar donde se concentraba una gran energía maligna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los gritos resonaron con mayor fuerza convirtiéndose en gritos de terror desgarradores, los demonios por fin les habían dado alcance, los hanyous pusieron a todos los humanos detrás de si tratando de protegerles mientras distraían con gran trabajo a los yukais.

-Jajajajajajaja…-Se escucho la estruendosa carcajada del que parecía ser el líder, mientras arrojaba al suelo con fuerza a un hanyou que se encontraba bastante herido, el trataba inútilmente de reincorporarse, pero este nuevamente lo tomo del cuello estrangulándole lentamente- Estupidos… ¿Creen que podrán derrotarnos?...no me hagan reír…sus poderes no son ni la mitad de los nuestros.

-Eso…no…nos impide…protegerlos…a…ellos…-Murmuraba con dificultad el joven hanyou de cabello corto negro azabache. Mientras sus fieles amigos peleaban con los secuaces del líder.

-Ja, tonterías ustedes solo son perdía de tiempo, ni siquiera deberían de existir son una raza simplemente repugnante…-Gruñía ferozmente el demonio acercándolo un poco más a su rostro.

Lo lanzo nuevamente al suelo dejándolo casi inmóvil mientras desenvainaba su espada agitándola un poco. Los secuaces dejaron de golpear a los demás para prestar absoluta atención a lo que su jefe le haría a ese infeliz, los demás miraban temeros e impotentes, nuevamente alguien querido por ellos morirá y ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. Las mujeres protegían a los niños abrazándoles fuertemente temblorosas ocultándolos entre sus brazos y dándoles la espalda a sus enemigos. Los sollozos y gruñidos de los demás por la impotencia de no poder ayudarle, los más fuertes se encontraban completamente heridos y solo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos la escena.

-¡Muere!...-Rugió el Yukai mientras dejaba caer con fuerza su espada, el joven hanyou cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, los gritos de los demás se escucharon por todo el lugar al igual que los sollozos de las mujeres y niños.

-¿Qué demonios?...-Pregunto el hombre de cabellera larga pelirroja al ver que ese sucio insecto aun seguía con vida temblando completamente. Dejo caer nuevamente su espada con fuerza pero con asombro vio como esta se estrellaba contra un campo de energía. El desesperado por no poder ver correr la sangre de su presa empezó a golpear el campo con fuerza recibiendo fuertes descargas en sus manos, adolorido se alejo de un salto de ahí mientras miraba las severas quemaduras que tenía en sus manos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos lo que ocurría, todos fijaron su mirada hacia atrás del hombre robusto percatándose de la esbelta figura de una mujer quien miraba fijamente al pequeño grupo de personas que estaba siendo atacado, el yukai robusto se giro por completo quedando frente a frente con la pelinegra.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

La pelinegra camino acercándose lentamente al grupo mientras pasaba por un lado al endemoniado yukai, quien la seguía con la mirada fijamente y de manera recelosa. Un gruñido de furia dejo escapar sobresaltando a todos.

Kagome se acerco lentamente al joven que se encontraba en el piso tirado, se inclino con sumo cuidado mientras lo sujetaba por la parte atrás de su nuca, su mirada azulina reflejaba tristeza. El chico abría lentamente los ojos, su mirada grisácea se topo con la mirada azulina de la joven, ella le sonrío, una sonrisa melancólica, el joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir como unas pequeñas gotas caían en su mejilla y percatarse que el flequillo de la mujer ocultaba su mirada mientras veía caer de ella esas gotas saladas.

Los demás miraban expectantes, mientras varios de ellos no podían creer que esa mujer estuviese llorando e ignorando a sus atacantes, cosa que parecía tenerles completamente furiosos lo sabían por la forma en que mostraban sus colmillos, la forma en que se encontraban apretado sus puños pero sobre todo por lo tensado que tenían las mandíbulas.

Kagome con algo de dificultad ayudo al joven a que se reincorporara y con sumo cuidado lo llevo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros que al ver que la mujer auxiliaba a su amigo rápido corrieron a ayudarle mientras ella se los entregaba con cuidado, su mirada quedo fijada en una pequeñita de al menos tres años de edad que se resguardaba en las piernas de su madre, noto en los ojos de ella el miedo, el terror.

-Pase lo que pase, quédense atrás de mí por favor…-les susurro suavemente Kagome, mientras se giraba para enfrentar a los demonios.

-¿Acaso has venido a protegerles?...-pregunto burlón uno de ellos.

-Simplemente no dejaré que les hagan daño…-Murmuro la pelinegra mirándoles fijamente.

-Bien, es una pena por que entonces correrás la misma suerte que ellos…-gruño el mayor.

Kagome le miraba fijamente sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, el macho al ver esto se enfureció completamente quien en un rápido movimiento se lanzo a atacar a la pelinegra levantando su espada con fuerza, dejándola caer al frente para con su brazo retrocederlo un poco y lanzarlo con fuerza contra Kagome pero ella simplemente lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, logrando que la espada de el se clavara profundamente en el suelo manteniéndole inmóvil sin darle tiempo a nada dio un segundo salto cerrando con fuerza su puño dio una marometa sobre la espalda de este sin llegar a tocarla y con fuerza le golpeo en la nuca. Este cayó pesadamente al suelo ya sin vida, los secuaces de este retrocedieron un paso al ver que esa mujer le venció sin dificultad alguna, la pelinegra corría dando un pequeño salto con las marometas hacia al frente dio nuevamente un salto girando de costado en el aire para acertar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del segundo yukai quien también cayo muerto al piso.

Tocando el piso apenas se lanzo en un movimiento veloz contra el otro dándole una patada certera en el estomago haciendo que este arrojara un poco de sangre por la boca y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco lentamente. Tres menos y solo faltaba uno, Kagome se volteo para verlo y el demonio ante este gesto retrocedió un poco abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver con la velocidad que esta se acerco a el dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen atravesándolo con su mano, los débiles gruñidos del demonio se escuchaban denotando el dolor que eso le causaba, la joven con rapidez saco su mano de ahí y retrocedió un poco, miraba fijamente al macho tristemente, jamás deseo llegar a esos extremos pero ahora la necesitaban más que nunca, ella se comenzó a girar lentamente mientras el cuerpo inerte del macho caía sin vida.

Kagome se acercaba lentamente al grupo mientras ellos le miraban sorprendidos, no creían que una mujer los hubiera derrotado con esa gran facilidad, Kagome les miro para después sonreírles tiernamente, se acerco al joven de mirada grisácea dándole la espalda indicándoles que lo subieran a ella, ellos lo pensaron antes de hacerlo después de todo ella era mujer y no podría con el peso de un hombre. Pero viendo lo que paso no dudaron y con mucho cuidado lo subieron en la espalda de ella.

-vengan conmigo, les llevare a un lugar seguro donde tendrán agua, comida y un techo donde podrán descansar con tranquilidad…-Les hablo tiernamente mientras los demás la seguían como los fieles corderitos que siguen a su pastor.

Y así todos partieron en compañía de Kagome quien no dejaba de vigilarles ni un solo momento, todos a pesar de que aun no podían articular palabra alguna para la joven en el fondo estaban eternamente agradecidos con ella de que les hubiese ayudado y salvado de los demás. La mirada tanto de hombres, mujeres y niños miraban con adoración y esperanza a la pelinegra, pero ella en su preocupación no se percato de las miradas esperanzadas que recibía.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué?...-Resonó el grito de Shion por todo el lugar.

-Tranquila Shion, no es para tanto…-Susurraba temerosa la chica.

-Mimi Chan, tu sabes lo peligroso que es allá fuera… ¿Y si le paso algo?

-Como crees ella sabrá cuidarse.

-No, aun no lo sabe sus poderes aun siguen en desarrollo ¿Y si no los sabe usar?

-Pues ya aprenderá a usarlos.

-Aun así Allen, no debemos confiarnos y tampoco debemos dejarla que salga tanto… ¿Qué tal si la han atrapado?

-No crees ¿Que te estas poniendo algo paranoica?...-Pregunto sutilmente el chico, mientras Mimi asentía temerosa.

-¿Cómo que paranoica?...Claro que no, solo que estoy preocupadísima por ella ¿Eso es un delito?

-No, no dije que lo fuera…-Respondió mientras caía una gotita de sudor por su cabeza.

-Pues eso me estas dando a entender…-Gruño Shion entre dientes acercándose a el de manera peligrosa.

Antes de que Shion se pudiera acercar más para darle su merecido, la puerta se abrió de manera alarmante dejando ver a una joven con semblante serio y su respiración Agitada.

-Shion San…han traído a una persona herida y se encuentra muy grabe…-Informo la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde le han llevado?...-Pregunto rápidamente saliendo de la habitación siendo acompañada por la joven.

-Lo han llevado a enfermería para que revisara las heridas que tiene por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes cual es su nombre?

-No, lo siento cuando llego aquí cayó inconciente que no nos dio tiempo a preguntarle nada.

-Dios mió ¿Es que esto no acabara nunca?...-Pregunto realmente preocupada.

Ambas mujeres entraron precipitadamente a la enfermería mientras miraban como la doctora las miraba algo molesta.

-¿Qué no les enseñaron que se toca la puerta primero?

-Lo lamento Dra.Hitomi ¿Dígame como se encuentra el paciente?

-Con heridas severas en todo su cuerpo, pero podemos estar tranquilas sus heridas no duraran más que esta noche, hay que dejarle reposando y para mañana estará como nuevo…-Menciono la mujer mientras acomodaba con cuidado sus lentes.

-¿Quieres decir que el es?

-Si, así es el es un Hanyou…-Afirmo la doctora mirándole fijamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hemos llegado…-sonrío alegremente la pelinegra.

Sus seguidores se detuvieron detrás de ella mientras miraban el lugar admirados, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y lo mejor de todo parecía que nadie sabía de este lugar. Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a la pelinegra y a sus acompañantes.

Las personas que se encontraban cercas se giraron al escuchar que las puertas se abrían dejando entrar a una Kagome con rastros y manchas de sangre en su ropa siendo seguida por un pequeño grupo de lo que parecían ser sobrevivientes, estos rápidamente acudieron en ayuda a la pelinegra ayudándole con los demás heridos y llevando a los demás a una especie de salita de espera.

-Vayan con ellos, en un momento regreso con ustedes tengo que hablar con alguien…-Pidió amablemente.

Los demás asintieron y sin más fueron guiados por los compañeros de ella al lugar donde les dieron una tasita de te y café caliente para calmarles los nervios.

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos asomando la cabecita en cada cuarto del lugar tratando de encontrar a Shion pero por lo visto esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, decidió ir a buscar por el área de enfermería y justo cuando se encontraba a punto de entrar por el pasillo choco con ella a quien la sujeto con algo de fuerza medida por la mano para que esta no cayera al suelo y se lastimara.

-Kagome…-sonrío alegre de volver a verla, pero no pudo evitar que escapara un grito de terror al ver a la joven completamente manchada de sangre, se llevo ambas manos a sus labios mientras sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas.

-Shion, Shion, tranquila me encuentro bien…-Intentaba calmarla al verla entrar en ese estado de shock.

-Dios mío ¿Tienes alguna herida profunda? ¿En serio te sientes bien?...-Interrogaba alarmada la mujer.

-Tranquila ya te dije que estoy bien, pero hay quienes necesitan de nuestra ayuda…-Susurro Kagome mirándole fijamente.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Y por que estas toda manchada de sangre?

-Es una historia larga así que te la resumiré, un grupo de sobrevivientes estaba en peligro por un pequeño grupo de Yukais, acudí al llamado de terror, nos enfrentamos, termine con ellos y he traído conmigo a todos los que salve.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Alguno de ellos necesitan atención médica, los hanyous que trataban de proteger a los demás por otra parte los demás se encuentran bien solo que algo asustados.

-Kagome…-Susurro Shion con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos-.Gracias por haberles salvado.

-No hay nada que agradecer Shion, lo hago con gusto además es mi deber…-Le sonrío.

-Bien, vamos a conocerlos ¿Te parece?

Kagome simplemente asintió y así ambas tomaron rumbo para la salita de espera pero antes de que avanzaran más Kagome se detuvo en seco girándose para mirar fijamente el pasillo de enfermería. Su corazón latía rápidamente, comenzaba a sentir ansias en el interior de su estomago y sus ojos inconcientemente comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Shion se detuvo al percatarse de que la pelinegra detuvo su avance.

-Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ah?...Si, si anda vamos.

Y sin más las dos figuras se perdieron en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería despertaba lentamente el hanyou abriendo poco a poco sus ojos dejando ver el color dorado de sus hermosos ojos, al poder enfocar las cosas se topo con el techo del lugar, se reincorporo con cuidado debió a que las heridas de su cuerpo aun le molestaban, su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar, notando un pequeño escritorio acompañado de una gran repisa en la cual parecía haber varias botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores, después su mirada se fijo en ciertos aparatos que los doctores usaban y entonces lo supo, se encontraba en una enfermería.

-¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?...-susurro sujetando su lado derecho con fuerza percatándose de que esta nuevamente comenzaba a sangrar-Demonios…con este paso jamás lograre encontrar a Kagome…-Se quejo mordiéndose los labios suavemente debido al dolor.

La pelinegra se encontraba ayudando a los demás a instalar a la gente, y mientras entregaba algunos platillos con comida se reincorporo mirando fijamente la puerta. Y sin percatarse sintió la enorme necesidad de acudir a la enfermería, alguien o algo la estaba llamando, no sabia como pero sabía que alguien la estaba llamando.

-InuYasha…-susurro suavemente.

Los ojos dorados del hanyou brillaron intensamente, mientras su dorada mirada se perdía en la ventana del lugar, su corazón latía rápidamente aunque sonara ridículo podría jurar que escucho la voz de la pelinegra llamándole.

-Te encontrare pase lo que pase…-susurraron los dos con las miradas perdidas el en la ventana y ella en la puerta.

CONTINUARA……………

**NOTA:**

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado por que la verdad a mi me ha encantado espero que con este se resuelvan sus dudas del primer capito en esta lo explique algo resumido por que si no la cosa se alargaría y creo que no podría hacerlos igual de largos que este.

La verdad me encontraba inspirada, las cosas se van poniendo cada ves más tensas en el mundo y Kagome por suerte llego a salvar al pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, vaya lo malo de esta historia es que no creo que vaya a ser larga al contrario creo que va a ser una cortita pero aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personitas que leen mi fic, tanto este como el anterior o más bien los dos anteriores, me la estaré jugando con los tres y espero poder empezar a actualizar los tres juntos.

Bien me encuentro algo cansada y como dije anteriormente satisfecha con este epi, de antemano nuevamente gracias a todas las que siguen mis fics se les agradece mucho y bueno a esperar la siguiente actualización procurare no demorar en las actualizaciones.

Besos y abrazos.

**Ayame FIRE.**


End file.
